Not your typical Shakespearean romance
by epatel22nightwish
Summary: WARNING: LEMONS. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. Amy and Rory go AWOL from the Doctor in late 16th century London to have fun of their own. I have never done anything like this, so I would love some constructive criticism. Please leave review with your thoughts. Thank you!


"Blimey, I leave them for two seconds. Two second's all! What's my number one rule? Don't wander about. What do they do? They bloody wander about!" The Doctor stopped in the middle of his rambling, took a deep breath, then sighed. He lowered himself onto the dark and wet cobblestone avenue. He quickly glanced behind him, to the building in which he had populated a few minutes before. He beheld the Globe Theater in its prime, with the chatter of the night crowd exiting the building after the first showing of _Hamlet_ , the crowd gushing over the play, clearly having enjoyed it. The sky was getting darker and darker with every minute. It was almost pitch-black, and the only things that illuminated the road were lanterns from the carriages of the rich and famous, mainly politicians. One such carriage passed by, leaving a short and subtle breeze in its trail, adding to the breeze caused by the rain showers. He turned his head towards the brown carriage. This one was especially extravagant, covered in intricate design and patterns. The only person who could have afforded that would have been William himself. "If Billy's already gone, where would those two be?" The Doctor felt the beating of his hearts to speed up, pounding the familiar beat repeatedly. He was clearly very anxious. "I just hope they're not in any trouble..." he whispered to himself. The feeling kept eating at him until he couldn't take it anymore. He swiftly stood up, then walked off into the night, his cloak trailing behind him.

"Can I just say sir, that play was bloody amazing!" Rory proclaimed. "Please, please, call me William. And thank you, it took a lot out of me to complete," William lightheartedly commented. "Have you got any more of that, whatever that was?" Amy inquired, clearly inebriated. "Er, Amy, I think it's best if we leave Mr. Shakespeare's wine alone, it's probably crazy expensive," Rory responded. "Nonsense! You are friends of the Doctor, and therefore are friends of mine. When we arrive, I shall be sure to send the finest wine to your quarters. And again, it's William, Rory." William declared. "Why, thank you Mr. Shakes… er… William." Rory then leaned in to whisper to Amy: "What the hell are we doing? We were supposed to meet the Doctor back at the TARDIS 20 minutes ago!" "Relax, you're always so uptight. We'll be fine, the Doctor has River to keep him company," Amy retorted. She leaned in, and planted a kiss directly on Rory's lips, then settled back into onto the carriage's velvet upholstery. They rode down the dimly-lit avenue, bumping up and down the whole way. "The Doctor won't even notice we're missing."

"What do you mean you've lost them! Where were they last?" River demanded, placing her hands on the TARDIS console. "I don't know, OK? I saw them in The Globe, finishing off _Hamlet_ , and I went outside to wait for them. They didn't show up. The entire theater was cleared out, so clearly they're not there. As of now, I have no clue." "Well, I have faith in them, they know the way to the TARDIS, they've most likely gone off to a tavern for an ale. We'll just wait, it's the best course of action." The Doctor considered her proposal, the finally: "Well, can I take off the cloak at least if I'm not going back out? I feel like a sexually-frustrated nobleman." "Part of that title of yours applies to you," River said, with a sly grin on her face. "How dare you insinuate that?" The Doctor said, lightheartedly. "Trust me, I know. Spoilers…" River sung, then quickly winked before turning away and walking deeper into the TARDIS to allow the Doctor to change into his normal attire.

"How many gold and silver pieces do you have? We need emergency spending money in case something goes wrong, I mean it was nice enough for Shakespeare to pay for this room and get us drinks but do you really think that this is a good idea, I mean, we've already got into so much trouble with the Doctor by doing this and -" "Shut it stupid face, we're fine for God's sake." "Here, try some of this, it's better than Stella I'll tell ya that much. You need to cool off, it's hot as hell here. Can't we just turn of the fireplace?" Amy let out, as she handed the bucket of ales and wines to Rory on the opposite side of the bed. Amy cuddled up to Rory, letting her body rest on his. She assessed her surroundings. In comparison to her previous lodging, that being a farmer's shack outside Stratford-Upon-Avon, she felt as though she was in heaven. "At least we get an actual bed to sleep on, instead of hay," Amy uttered. The bed was quite rough, but nevertheless luxurious for the time. In fact, the entire room was luxurious, holding a very rustic, old English feel. It was brown, with a lit fireplace, although the temperature was well above 35C. The window was open to allow for a breeze to come trailing in, tossing a few light objects around. The rain caused Rory to get off the hard bed, and shut the window. He ambled back and fell onto the bed, laying down next to Amy. There was an extended period of silence, allowing for a tense and awkward air to build up around the couple. Finally, Rory let out what was on his mind. "It, something, well, something feels off, doesn't it?" Rory stuttered. "Like what?" Amy asked. "Well, it just feels, it feels like you've been paying the Doctor more attention then me. We're a married couple Amy, this shouldn't be an issue." Amy groaned as Rory carried on. "Amy, I'm serious. Don't give me that. I, after, after all we've been through, you still go for an alien in a stupid bow-tie?" "Rory, don't you think that I love you? After all of what we've done together?" "Well, you know what, sometimes, I really don't believe it, no. I think it's time we talked this out." Amy was growing madder and madder at each word. "Rory, this is outrageous! 'Course I love you, what have I ever done to prove that I don't?" "Amy, I heard you last night. Laughing with the Doctor. Alone. Y'know, ever since you and I ran away with him, you haven't been even talking to me." Amy looked and felt as though she had been punched in the stomach. The conversation was left hanging, until Amy formed an idea. She would make Rory feel that she loved him. Amy moved her body and positioned it over Rory's body, and leaned in. She wanted this to be special. She let her tongue into his mouth, and caressed his tongue with her own. Rory's eyes widened, then closed. He returned the favor, allowing his tongue to move out and meet Amy's. Amy then pulled away. "My blouse is uncomfortable," Amy said seductively, as she stood up and turned around. "Can you help me out of them? A shy grin crept up onto Rory's face. He obliged.

Amy was dressed in a white blouse, cut off at the shoulders. She had on a long red skirt made out of a very rough material with spaghetti straps reaching around her shoulders. Rory was faced at the back of this all, looking at the strings that held it all together. He first pulled the straps over Amy's shoulders and pulled down her skirt. Rory now had a clear view of Amy's thong. Excitedly, he tugged on the strings that held Amy's blouse up. It slid off of her, and she stepped out of it. Amy then turned around and removed her shoes with her feet as she tiptoed slowly towards Rory. She was an inch away from him, and then pushed him onto the bed. Rory stared at Amy as she lay on him. He let a stupid smirk form on his face as he looked at her. She was in all black lingerie, her bra made of lace. Amy let out multiple kisses all over his body, moving slowly from his lips to his neck. She looked down at his red trousers, striped black vertically. Rory pulled off his trousers quickly, revealing his boxers. Amy could clearly see a hard bulge through the loose cloth. She licked on the bulge, before letting her hands up to slide the pants off. Amy grabbed it and through it towards the pile of her clothes on the floor. She reached for Rory's member, now fully erect, and placed her lips around it. She swirled her tongue around it over and over again, allowing the tip to become fully wet. She then pushed his length all the way into her mouth, sliding her hands along the shaft each time she pulled it out of her mouth. She went for another round, sucking him dry. She locked eyes with Rory as she continually bobbed her head back and forth across his length. As she started to get up, she spat onto the member, took her right hand, gripped firmly, and slid it up and down, well-lubricated by her own saliva. Rory stepped onto the ground from the bed. He ripped off his baggy shirt, standing in front of Amy completely nude. Amy slipped off her bra, letting it fall to the ground. Her medium-sized breasts drove Rory crazy, and she knew that. She bent her upper-body over the bed while still standing, and turned her head towards his. She had a devilish smile on her face, inviting Rory nearer. Rory knelt in front of Amy's bulbous posterior, and sunk his face in. He led his tongue up and down her clitoris, before licking clean up to her to her back. Amy gasped, then moaned with pleasure. She could wait no longer, though: she needed Rory in her at that moment. Sweat from anticipation built up on her brow, mixing in with the rest of the sweat all over her body from the sweltering heat. As Rory stood up, Amy grasped his erection and eased it inside of her. An immense wave of pleasure fell over both Rory and Amy. Rory leaned over Amy's freckled back, and kissed her neck passionately. Their faces inches away, Amy whispered. "I know you feel like I've been leaving you out. Now, I want to bring you back in. So come in. I want you to fuck me Rory. Fuck me hard. Fuck me like you've never fucked me before." "Yeah, you like it when I fuck you hard?" Rory teased, slowly sliding his member back and forth in and out of her. He placed his left hand on her posterior, and his right supported himself on her right shoulder. He used the leverage of his grip to propel himself harder and harder each time. Amy let out moans of pleasure as Rory gradually increased his speed. "Oh my God, your hard cock feels so fucking good going in and out of my pussy." Amy knew that dirty talk turned Rory on. It seemed to work, as Rory started to grunt, letting deep breaths out with every thrust. He was then pushing so hard that there was a clearly defined clap that was heard every time their skin would collide at the end of each thrust. Rory abruptly stopped, and said, "I want to see your face when I fuck you." Amy smiled, then climbed onto the bed. Rory lay down on the bed. Amy threw her leg around his body and straddled him. She led his member into her. She felt it enter her, feeling every sensation. She then danced up and down on it, bouncing repeatedly. At that point, they were both completely drenched in sweat from the heat. Rory noticed that Amy's breasts were glistening. He reached out to massage them as Amy bounced up and down on him. She leaned in to assist him in reaching her. He then grabbed her left breast and put the entire thing into his mouth, sucking on it. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, before performing the same actions on the right breast. Amy couldn't take it. She let out a scream of ecstasy. She had reached the heavens in that moment. "OH MY FUCKING GOD RORY, FUCK YES!" She couldn't contain herself. She had never had sex this good before. Rory was panting, gasping for air. He had never seen his wife this overjoyed before. He felt her bounce on him over and over, until he couldn't contain himself. He released and emptied his seed inside of Amy. He let out an extended moan as he did so. Amy let out a laugh. She tucked herself under the covers and curled herself next to Rory. They were both breathing heavily" So, what do you want to call the baby?" Rory laughed, then kissed Amy briefly before they both turned in for the night.


End file.
